Niisan! Cover your body!
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Ashura Selalu mengagumi kakaknya sedari kecil. Tapi bagaimana jika setelah empat tahun perasaannya tiba-tiba berkembang dengan jalan yang lain. Apa yang terjadi pada mimpinya? AshuIn. Yaoi, Incest.


**_Pinjem chara dari Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Ashura X Indra_**

 **Fanfik ini ane tulis karena permintaan dari**

 **Taiyotsuki Yaoi**

 ** _Awas!_**

 ** _Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), Asal maju, Lemon._**

 _ **...**_

 **.**

Ashura memang tidaklah berbakat sedari kecil. Meskipun ia adalah anak dari Rikudou Sennin Ashura kecil dikenal sebagai anak yang lemah dan tidak dapat melakukan apapun sendirian. Berbanding jauh dari sang kakak. Orang-orang selalu bertanya- kenapa ia tidak seperti Indra? Indra sangat pintar dalam menguasai materi dan jurus, namun Ashura sangat dungu. Indra mandiri dan selalu melakukan apapun sendirian, sedangkan Ashura- ia bahkan selalu dibantu oleh kakaknya itu. Indra juga lahir dengan mata yang hebat, namun Ashura tidak memilikinya. Ashura terkadang merasa iri, namun ia tidak pernah benar-benar membenci sang kakak, justru sebaliknya.

Ashura mengagumi kakaknya.

Indra adalah panutan Ashura.

Ashura sangat mengakui di dalam jiwa dan raganya jika kakaknya itu sangatlah hebat. Indra seperti bintang di dalam pikiran Ashura, kakaknya itu juga adalah pahlawannya. Indra kuat dan tegas, tapi ia lembut pada adik kecilnya. Ashura ingat masa kecilnya, dimana sang kakak selalu ada untuknya, menolongnya, bahkan menghukum siapa saja yang membullynya. Hal itulah yang membuat sosok kakak itu begitu bersinar, betapa ia puja dan betapa ia ingin meraihnya. Wajar jika seorang adik mengagumi kakaknya, terutama jika sang kakak sehebat Indra. Perasaan itulah yang membuat Ashura optimis untuk menjadi seperti sang kakak, menjadi kuat dan hebat seperti sang kakak.

Indra adalah tujuan Ashura dalam mencari kekuatan.

Berlatih keras siang dan malam, demi meningkatkan kemampuannya- Ashura yang baru menapaki masa remaja bahkan mencari pengalaman dengan berkelana keberbagai tempat. Umurnya baru 13 tahun saat ia memutuskan untuk melihat dunia. Walaupun selama ini ia biasa berlatih sambil memperhatikan sang kakak, ia sadar jika ia tidak akan dapat berkembang dari hal itu. Ia tidak bisa menjadi bayangan dari Indra karena tidak memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti Indra. Walaupun harus mengorbankan momen- dimana ia sangat menyukai waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama sang kakak, ia harus memilih untuk mendapatkan tujuannya.

Sudah empat tahun, Ashura yang berusia 17 tahun kembali pulang ke kampung halamannya. Lingkungan dimana ia tinggal dulu tidaklah berubah. Namun pandangan Ashura tentang lingkungan sekitarnyalah yang telah berubah. Bertemu dengan berbagai orang, dan melihat berbagai kehidupan membuatnya sadar, jika segala sesuatu di bumi ini memiliki makna. Dedaunan berguguran dan tertiup angin, suara burung bahkan cahaya matahari pada detik ini ia berdiri di gerbang markas Ninshu- semuanya memiliki arti, ia menjadi tipe orang yang menghayati setiap waktu yang dilewatinya.

Ashura menghirup udara dalam dan menghembuskannya. Betapa lamanya semenjak ia pulang ke rumah, dan betapa lamanya ia tidak melihat sosok kakaknya. Ia bahkan lupa untuk memikirkan ayahnya. Ayahnya itu dari empat tahun yang lalu sudah menjadi pria paruh baya, jadi sekarangpun juga akan tetap sama. Tapi kakaknya Indra- pemuda jenius yang juga memiliki paras tidak biasa-yang termasuk elok- itu masih remaja saat Ashura pergi. Jadi tidak heran sebagai adik ia penasaran melihat perubahannya. Ashura terus membayangkan penampilan kakaknya saat ini. 'ahh.. dia pasti menjadi lebih dewasa pastinya'.

Dengan tersenyum lembut Ashura menyambut pak tua yang membukakan gerbang.

"Ahh- tuan muda Ashura sudah kembali?!" Penjaga gerbang yang sudah mengikuti ayahnya bertahun-tahun itu gelagapan menyambutnya. Pak tua itu melihatnya antara terkejut dan setengah kagum, mungkin melihat penampilannya saat ini. Ashura bukan lagi bocah payah yang selalu mengekori kakaknya, ia tumbuh menjadi sosok pemuda tinggi dengan wajah yang tegas, saking tegasnya ekspresinya bahkan ikut terkikis dibandingkan dahulu. Semua itu menimbulkan kesan yang berwibawa.

Pak tua itu mempersilahkannya masuk dan mengantarkannya menuju bangunan utama. Pemuda yang sudah lama tidak pulang itu mengangguk tiap kali melihat anggota penghuni rumah yang terkejut ketika melihatnya. Ashura masih mengingat mereka semua, kediaman ini cukup besar karena pada kenyataannya ini adalah sebuah markas Ninshu. Mereka tinggal bersama dengan para pengikut Ninshu yang direkrut ayahnya, juga para generasinya, walaupun di dalam bangunan yang berbeda. Suasana rumah ini membuatnya bernostalgia. Kepala dengan rambut pendek itu menoleh mengamati dinding dengan tanda target, dimana ia dan kakaknya biasa melemparkan kunai kesana. Ia merindukan masa-masa itu.

"Tuan Hagoromo sedang tidak ada di rumah. Jadi saya akan langsung mengantar anda ke kamar." Ujar si pak tua.

"Dimana kakak?" Tanya Ashura kemudian. Perhatiannya terus mengamati sekeliling, berharap akan segera menemukan tanda keberadaan kakaknya.

"Ada beberapa urusan terkait desa. Biasanya sore tuan muda Indra akan pulang."

"Begitu rupanya."

Ashura sudah mendengar jika kakaknya itu turut membantu urasan desa. Sejak muda Indra memang sudah diandalkan, wajar jika dia mendapatkan posisi penting di desa dan menjadi semakin sibuk. Padahal Ashura sudah berharap mendapatkan sambutan yang hangat ketika menginjakkan kakinya di rumah, tapi mungkin sebaiknya ia istirahat saja untuk saat ini.

...

Perjalanannya yang membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari cukup untuk membuat Ashura terlelap hingga sore menjelang. Pemuda berambut coklat pendek itu bangkit dari ranjangnya, tanpa mengambil jubahnya dan hanya menggunakan kaos dalam ia keluar dari kamar, berniat pergi ke kamar mandi.

Suasana rumah terlihat sangat tenang di jam seperti ini. Ia ingin tahu- apakah kakaknya sudah pulang ke rumah? Tapi sebelum menemui kakaknya ia harus mandi terlebih dahulu, jangan sampai memberi kesan yang tidak bagus karena ia dekil.

Kediaman ini memiliki sebuah bilik yang luas dengan bak besar yang biasa terisi dengan air panas pada jam segini. Pengurus rumah cukup rajin menyiapkan air saat ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya disini dulu. Setidaknya itulah yang ia ingat, namun Ashura tidak keberatan mandi dengan air dingin, melihat rumahnya yang jauh lebih sepi dibandingkan dulu- maklum jika pengurus rumah hanya menyiapkan air panas jika diminta.

Namun melihat asap putih yang mengepul setelah memasuki bilik membuatnya bersemangat. Berendam dengan air panas memang paling cocok untuk merilekskan tubuh. Baru saja ia berniat untuk melepaskan pakaian- Ashura menyadari sesuatu –jika ia tidak sendirian. Sudah ada orang lain yang memakai bak mandi disana. Seseorang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah air dalam bak mandi, tubuh yang cukup tinggi membuat air hanya sebatas pinggang, sehingga tubuh atasnya terekspos di tengah-tengah uap. Sosok itu rupanya memiliki rambut panjang yang dikesampingkan melewati bahunya, memperlihatkan punggungnya yang putih dan mulus, lekukannya cukup indah dengan pinggang yang ramping –dan Ashura mulai salah tingkah. 'Seorang wanita?' Mukanya yang biasa datar pun mulai memerah. Harusnya ia tidak sembarangan masuk. Bagaimana ini? Lebih baik ia keluar mumpung masih belum-

Terlambat. Wajah orang itu menoleh, dan menyadari ada orang lain yang datang segera ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Wajah putih sedikit kemerahan terkena uap panas melebarkan matanya. Ashura menatap sosok itu tanpa berkutik, ia terpana dengan wajah elok namun sangat dikenalnya. Dan melihat dada bidangnya yang jelas bukanlah seorang wanita- jelas itu memang kakaknya –Indra-. Menyadari itu Ashura sedikit lega, namun belum dapat mengembalikan jantungnya untuk berdegup normal.

"Kau- Ashura?" Terbangun dari terkejutannya, Indra pun tidak menyangka jika adiknya akan tiba-tiba muncul. Pemuda jenius yang tengah dalam ritual mandi itu tentu saja pangling, empat tahun adiknya itu pergi- dan perubahan besar sudah terjadi dimasa pubernya. Terlihat latihannya memang membuahkan hasil, setidaknya dari segi fisik, Ashura berhasil membuat tubuhnya dipenuhi otot. Dada bidangnya terlihat menonjol dibalik kaos dalam yang dikenakannya, dengan tubuh tinggi pria yang membuatnya sama sekali berbeda. Adik kecil yang selalu mengekorinya dulu benar-benar menjadi seorang laki-laki. Indra berharap tidak hanya fisiknya saja yang berkembang, tapi juga kemampuannya. Dia ingin tahu apakah Ashura telah memenuhi ucapannya.

"Maaf- aku tidak tahu kakak ada di dalam."

Kaki putih itu melangkah keluar dari bak mandi. Dan ketika Ashura melihat apa itu yang bergelantungan, ia segera memalingkan kepalanya. Tunggu! Bukannya dulu mereka biasa mandi bersama. Kenapa ia harus memalingkan muka sekarang?

Tapi serius! Bentuknya sudah berubah dari terakhir ia melihatnya saat kecil.

"Kau mau mandi juga? Ayo, biar kugosok punggungmu!"

Dan ketika sosok kakaknya yang telanjang bulat itu tepat didepannya, Ashura menatapnya tanpa bernafas. Ia tahu jika paras kakaknya memang rupawan, hanya saja setelah empat tahun berlalu iapun pangling. Wajah oval dengan hidung yang panjang, bibir merah mengkilap dengan pipi merah akibat terkena uap air panas, dan mata hitam besar yang berbinar itu, bagaimana mungkin untuk tidak menyebutnya cantik. Dan Ashura pun meneguk air liurnya- sebelum kemudian menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, sebegitu terpesonanya kau melihat kakakmu ini?"

"Ah- tidak- ya begitulah~ kakak terlihat lebih dewasa dan.. mengagumkan semenjak terakhir aku melihat kakak." Timpal Ashura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, salah tingkah.

Indra memiringkan bibirnya mendengar pujian itu. "Dan kaupun bahkan lebih mengagumkan lagi. Bagaimana bisa kau setinggi ini?!" Komentar Indra yang tiba-tiba dengan gemas mengacak-acak kepala Ashura. Sedikit kesal karena Ashura telah melampauinya hingga tinggi Indra hanya sebatas mata Ashura.

"Ah! Hentikan kak!"

"Rambutmu lepek sekali. Cepat lepas bajumu dan biarkan aku mengeramasimu!"

Sebagai adik yang baik Ashura menuruti ucapan sang kakak, segera ia pergi ke sisi ruangan, melepas bajunya dan menggantungnya disana. Ia mengambil handuk untuk menutupi daerah pribadi selayaknya dipemandian umum.

Indra mempersilahkan tempat duduknya dan mulai menyiram kepala Ashura.

'Hahh... ia benar-benar pulang kerumah'. Tidak jarang dulu kakaknya selalu mengurusinya mandi seperti ini, rasanya sangat nyaman ketika jari-jari itu memijat lembut kepalanya.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini?" Tanya Indra memulai percakapan. Sedikitnya juga penasaran dengan apa yang bisa Ashura lakukan selama empat tahun latihan di luar desa.

"Bertemu dengan berbagai orang dan berbagai kehidupan. Ada banyak hal menarik yang terjadi diluar sana. Jika harus menceritakannya mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari." Jawab Ashura, mulai bersemangat untuk bercerita. Ia suka jika kakaknya mau mendengar beberapa pengalaman menariknya. Selama diluar desa banyak hal yang sudah ia lalui, misalnya; ketika ia terjebak di dalam perang saudara sebuah kerajaan, atau pengalaman konyol; ketika ia ditangkap penduduk desa dan dipaksa menikahi putri tetua tapi untung tidak terlaksana, sampai cerita biasa; saat ia terjebak di padang pasir. Terkadang beberapa hal membuat Ashura berandai-andai, bagaimana jika kakaknya ada bersamanya dan bagaimana akan kakaknya itu mengambil tindakan. Rasanya mungkin akan menyenangkan jika ia melakukan perjalanan kembali berdua dengan sang kakak.

"Pelan-pelan saja, aku akan mendengarkannya."

"Tapi sangat disayangkan... masih sering terjadi perpecahan diluar sana." Gumam Ashura.

"Hmm..." Sementara Indra hanya menantikannya kelanjutannya.

"Ohya, ada beberapa tempat yang sangat luar biasa indah. Kakak pasti tidak akan percaya, aku ingin menunjukannya sesekali." Antusias Ashura dan masih berlanjut bercerita.

Indra beralih mengambil spons dan mulai menggosok punggung Ashura. Sesekali ia berhenti hanya untuk berpikir 'kemana punggung kecil yang dulu ia sikat?' adik lelakinya itu benar-benar memiliki punggung yang lebar.

Selesai membasuh busa dari badan Ashura, mereka berdua berendam bersama-sama kedalam bak air panas.

"Hahh.." Ashura mengambil nafas panjang merasakan dirinya terileksasi. Karena bak mandi ini sangat besar dulu ayah mereka juga tidak jarang ikut bergabung. Mata coklatnya melirik Indra di sebelahnya. Memperhatikan bahu putih dan dagu yang meneteskan air dari wajahnya. Lagi-lagi Ashura menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Apa yang kau pikirkan?!'_

...

 _Pak pak_

Indra menangkis tendangan dan tinju dari Ashura. Kemampuan adiknya itu tidak buruk juga mengingat mereka baru saja mulai _sparring_. Hembusan angin di antara pepohonan siang hari ini cukup menyenangkan untuk menemani mereka berlatih. Ashura melompat dan melayangkan tangannya, Indra menghindar tanpa halangan, ia belum ingin membalas untuk menyerang karena merasa Ashura juga belum bersungguh-sungguh memukulnya. Namun jika terus seperti ini ia akan bosan.

"Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu? Ayo! Tunjukan padaku apa saja yang kau pelajari sampai harus pergi jauh dari rumah!" Pancing Indra yang lebih seperti tuntutan. Bagaimanapun juga sebagai seorang kakak ia harus memastikan seberapa jauh adiknya berkembang. Bukan karena ia takut akan disusul, percayalah Indra cukup percaya diri itu tidak akan terjadi.

Ashura menarik nafas panjang seraya ia mengambil ancang-ancang lebih mantap. "Hyah!" dan dengan lebih kuat ia kembali melayangkan tinju, Indra menangkap tinju mantap itu dengan sedikit tekanan yang membuatnya mengernyit, tidak sampai disitu Ashura melayangkan tinjunya yang lain ke bawah, merasakan bahaya Indra menangkisnya dengan keras hingga Ashura hilang keseimbangan dan kali ini Indra melayangkan pukulan ke wajah itu.

"Hahh...hhh." Ashura jatuh ke tanah sambil mengambil nafas.

"Serius? Hanya itu?" Ledek Indra. Tapi tiba-tiba Ashura men- _tackle_ kakinya dari posisinya di tanah, berhasil membuat Indra limbung Ashura pun segera menerjangnya.

Indra masih cukup kuat untuk bertahan, satu tinju mendarat dan ia berhasil mencegahnya, satu lagi mendarat berhasil juga ia tangkap, walaupun posisi bertahannya tidak menguntungkan ia bisa menendang Ashura kapanpun ia ingin. Tapi ia ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Ashura kemudian.

Pergelangan tangan kiri Ashura dicengkram oleh Indra, begitu pula dengan tinju kanannya yang masih bergetar. Ashura mengeratkan giginya karena tidak bisa mengerahkan pukulannya untuk maju. Ia melihat wajah kakaknya itu tepat di bawahnya, tapi sampai saat ini ia bahkan tidak bisa melayangkan satu jaripun pada wajah itu. Sementara Indra memasang muka masam, berharap Ashura lebih mengerahkan kemampuannya.

Ashura tidaklah bermalas-malasan selama ini. Bahkan ketika kecil dulu ia selalu berlatih lebih keras daripada yang lainnya. Kakaknya juga sering menemaninya berlatih. Tapi walaupun Indra menyuruhnya untuk memukulnya, tidak pernah sekalipun tangannya berhasil melayang pada wajah sang kakak. Ashura belum pernah membayangkan dirinya akan menang dari sang kakak. Ia bahkan tidak yakin sanggup memukulnya. Entah apakah karena hanya segini kemampuannya atau karena dilemanya sendiri yang tidak berniat mengungguli sang kakak, sehingga ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan kemampuan yang sebenarnya. Dan bukannya tidak menyadari itu... hal itulah yang membuat Indra merasa kesal.

 _Duagh_

Indra membeturkan sendiri kepalanya sekuat-kuatnya kepada kepala adik bodohnya itu.

"Agh! _Ittai_ ~" Ringis Ashura, terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Sebenarnya kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Olok Indra sementara berdiri dan melipat tangannya.

Dengan sebelah mata terbuka Ashura melihat sosok kakaknya itu yang menjulang terbayang di bawah matahari.

"Jika kali ini kau tidak serius aku akan menghajarmu hingga wajahmu itu tidak dapat dikenali lagi." Ancamnya sungguh-sungguh. Hanya karena Indra adik kesayangannya bukan berarti ancaman seperti itu hanya berada di dalam mulut.

Ashura berdiri dan menepuk pahanya. "Baiklah... kali ini aku akan mengerahkan semuanya." Jawabnya mantap.

Namun Indra tidak yakin. "Kalau begitu cobalah lindungi wajahmu!" Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut panjang itu mengeluarkan pusaran chakra di tangannya dan mengincar wajah Ashura. Membuat wajah sang adik langsung menjadi horor.

 _Bamm_

...

"Hahh.. hah.. hahh" Ashura terbaring lelah di padang berumput tempat mereka berlatih, tanpa mengindahkan beberapa pohon yang tumbang dan lubang-lubang ditanah hasil dari Ninshu mereka. Wajahnya cukup berantakan dan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Kakaknya benar-benar serius ingin membuat wajahnya kehilangan bentuk. Ashura mati-matian bertahan sehingga ia masih setampan ini.

"Baguslah... kau sudah sangat berkembang. Namun aku berharap ini bukan kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya." Komentar Indra yang duduk tidak jauh dari kepala Ashura. Kondisinya juga tidak jauh berantakan karena kelelahan.

Ashura tersenyum tipis. "Kakak juga jauh berkembang. Aku terus saja terkejut dengan Ninshu yang kakak gunakan tadi. Aku bisa saja habis jika tidak bisa menghindar tadi, seolah kakak ingin berusaha membunuhku." Ujar Ashura tanpa bermaksud apapun. Tentu saja kakaknya itu tidak mungkin berniat membunuhnya, walaupun adrenalin Ashura harus dipicu oleh pertandingan kecil yang sudah seolah pertarungan hidup dan mati tadi.

"Hh" Indra mendengus. Jika tidak memakai sedikit niat membunuhnya, bagaimana dapat ia mengukur kemampuan Ashura. Tentu saja ia benar-benar berniat menghajarnya, namun Indra yakin Ashura akan sanggup melawan. Terbukti dengan tubuh Indra yang sudah pegal-pegal saat ini. Ia tidak pernah _sparring_ dengan partner yang lebih hebat daripada Ashura sampai sekarang. Dan ini sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan.

Menghabiskan waktu yang sama seperti dulu membuat mereka bernostalgia. Walaupun mereka tidak mungkin bermain kejar-kejaran di lapangan ilalang seperti dahulu lagi, mengingat mereka sudah dewasa. Namun jika sudah terbawa suasana, rasa malu pun bisa menyingkir, dan mereka mungkin bahkan bisa bermain air di sungai sebelah sana.

Indra menatap pemandangan sungai dan pepohonan di depannya, lalu menoleh pada adiknya yang tengah berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Oiy Ashura! Apa kau tidur?"

Tidak ada sahutan. _'Cepat sekali tidurnya.'_

Wajah Ashura ketika tertidur sama seperti wajahnya dulu ketika dia masih kecil. Selama Ashura pergi dari rumah, sebenarnya Indra selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Bagaimana tidak jika sosok yang biasanya terus mengikutimu, menemanimu bahkan selalu mengidolakanmu tiba-tiba berada di tempat yang jauh. Kadang Indra harus bertanya 'kenapa Ashura perlu untuk berlatih di luar desa?' Meski ia sangat tahu alasannya, jika Ashura terus berada di bawah bayangannya adiknya itu tidak akan pernah bisa berkembang. Namun sebagai saudara yang sangat penyayang Indra tentu merasa kehilangan, walaupun ia dengan baik tidak menampakkannya. Momen membagiakan seorang kakak adalah ketika bermain dan bersenang-senang bersama sang adik, tanpa ada sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dan Indra merindukan itu.

Ashura benar-benar tertidur dengan lelap.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan Ninshu yang tengah beranjak dewasa itu? Tertidur di ruang terbuka tanpa penjagaan seperti ini.

Ngomong-ngomong Ashura tampan juga dengan muka setenang itu.. tentu saja jika kakaknya tampan adiknya juga tampan. Indra tidak pernah meragukan saudaranya. Teringat dengan tanduk ayahnya- mereka beruntung tidak memiliki tanduk seperti itu. 'pfft-' Tidak terbayang jika perban yang selalu digunakan sebagai ikat kepala itu berfungsi untuk membalut benjolan di dahinya.

Indra memang dikenal sangat keras di lingkungan Ninshu, tapi sekali lagi percayalah dia merupakan kakak yang penyayang. Ia memang harus sersikap kejam dalam menghukum para pelanggar, tidak mengenal ampun dan selalu menunjukan otoritasnya. Hanya bersama adiknyalah dia berubah menjadi lembut. Walaupun baru saja tadi ia melanggar sedikit batasnya untuk melihat kemampuan Ashura. Itu semua demi kebaikan Ashura. Sebagai kakak Indra bahkan memikirkan masa depan adiknya. Tidak diragukan lagi Indra sangat menyayangi Ashura... ia juga- merindukannya..

Tangan Indra mulai membelai rambut coklat Ashura, ia mendekatkan wajahnya- secara spontan bermaksud memberikan kecupan sayang seperti dulu ketika masih kecil. Walau mungkin rasanya akan memalukan jika orang lain melihatnya, atau jika Ashura tiba-tiba terjaga. Tapi melihat bibir merah yang setengah terbuka itu... tanpa sadar sasarannya beralih.

Indra merasa dadanya berdesir ketika bibir tebal itu terasa lembut dibibirnya. Perasaan rindunya menguap, hingga ia tidak sadar jika seharusnya ia mencium Ashura di kening.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Dan berkedip beberapa kali karena sadar telah melakukan kesalahan. _'perasaan apa ini?'_ hatinya berdegup aneh, melihat wajah adiknya yang baru diciumnya dari bibir ke bibir itu masih terlelap dengan tenangnya- pipinya memanas beberapa detik. Dengan keki ia kembali membalik posisi duduknya membelakangi Ashura, matanya dengan gelisah sesekali melirik walaupun tidak sampai menoleh kebelakang. "Hahh..." 'kenapa ia jadi aneh begini?' Indra menggaruk-garuk kepala berambut panjangnya tidak habis pikir.

"Nnh.." Ashura mengusap matanya yang masih tertutup sebelum benar-benar membukanya. "Kakak." Panggilnya ketika menoleh dan melihat sosok kakaknya itu masih duduk di sebelahnya, menghadap matahari terbenam. Suasana sore yang damai dengan matahari oranye yang menjadi _background_ Indra duduk dengan tenang itu membuat Ashura tertegun beberapa saat -coba ia bisa mengabadikannya- sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum ketika Indra menoleh kepadanya.

...

.

"Ha-ha-ha hahahh..." Suara tawa anak kecil.

Di tengah lembayung sore, menelusuri lapangan ilalang dengan putik putih yang berhamburan tertiup angin, seorang anak kecil sedang bermain lari-lari dengan riang gembira tanpa ada beban yang harus dikhawatirkan. Ringan, bebas, dan tanpa dosa. Kaki kecilnya melompat lincah menapaki tanah gembur di bawah rerumputan, tangannya yang jail membelai batang ilalang panjang yang bergoyang akibat gerakannya. Tawa ringan terus keluar dari mulutnya yang tersenyum lebar sementara ia terus berlari. Entah apa yang menyenangkan- yang pasti Ashura kecil sangat menikmati momen yang tengah dilaluinya.

Kedua tangannya menyibak ilalang panjang di depannya, dan ketika menemukan apa yang ada di depan sana- bibirnya yang beberapa saat berhenti tertawa- kembali membentang lebar dengan mata penuh binar.

Sama seperti melihat bintang jatuh, ia antusias dan mulai berharap. Andaikan saja waktu dapat berhenti, ia suka untuk selamanya menikmati pemandangan ini. Sosok yang begitu indah ditemuinya di tengah padang ilalang, rambut coklat lembut yang tertiup angin diantara pusaran putik putih, seolah menyedotnya ke dalam dunia lain yang indah. Ia belum mendiskripsikan semua keindahan dari sosok itu, tapi percayalah hanya dengan melihatnya dari belakang saja sudah cukup membuat hatinya berdesir dalam kehangatan juga kekaguman.

Sosok indah itu menoleh dengan kerlingan mata hangat dan senyuman rupawan, melihat anak berambut coklat pendek yang telah menemukannya- dia membentangkan kedua tangannya seraya berjalan mundur menjauh, berisyarat agar anak itu mengejarnya kembali.

Kaki kecil Ashura kembali berlari, anak berambut coklat pendek itu memastikan jika sosok yang sebenarnya merupakan kakaknya itu tidak lagi sempat menghilang dari pandangannya. Anak berambut panjang sedikit besar dari anak kecil yang mengejarnya berbalik untuk lebih fokus berlari, sementara adiknya sudah berada tepat di belakangnya

Pemandangan hangat tercipta dari sepasang kakak beradik yang tengah tertawa riang, bermain kejar-kejaran di tengah lapangan rumput, menembus semilir angin.

Anak berambut coklat panjang bernama Indra itu berhenti untuk naik pada sebuah batu di ujung bukit. Mata hitam besarnya melirik pada Ashura yang manyusulnya, tangannya pun terjulur menyambut adiknya itu, membantunya untuk naik pada batu yang sama. Berdiri berdekatan, dan tersenyum satu sama lain, mereka menikmati pemandangan yang sama di atas bukit berangin. Seolah hanya mereka berdua yang hidup di dunia ini

Daun kehijauan yang terbang di depannya mengalihkan pemandangan di depan Ashura. Sosok Indra di sebelahnya tidak lagi ada. Hanya ada pemandangan berkabut disekitarnya. Kelereng matanya melihat kesekeliling, sementara ia menyelusuri jalan berkabut. Telinganya menangkap suara aliran air dan sesekali suara bambu penyelur air terkantuk. Dan pemandanganpun mulai menjelas.

Ia bisa melihat sebuah kolam air panas di depannya. Dan ia melihat sosok berambut panjang itu, berdiri menyamping dengan lekukan badannya yang putih.

Secara alami Ashura mendekati sosok tersebut.

Ketika sudah beberapa langkah, wajah sosok itu terangkat, mengerling menggoda dan tersenyum rupawan.

Ashura sangat jelas menyadari jika sosok si depannya adalah Indra, kakaknya. Dan ia juga sangat menyadari tanpa penyanggaan jika sosok kakaknya begitu indah... makhluk sempurna yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan, hingga terus ia puja. Namun kali ini seolah ia tidak ingin mengaguminya saja, hatinya memanggil-manggil dirinya, mendorongnya untuk meraih sosok sempurna itu. Ingin merasakan sendiri dengan jari-jarinya, bagaimana rasanya menyentuh pahatan sempurna dari ciptaan Tuhan yang ada didepannya.

Tangan putih itu menyambutnya, menariknya lebih dekat, mendukungnya untuk melakukan apa yang hatinya inginkan.

Ashura bernafas pelan, sementara matanya terus terpaku pada wajah elok di depannya. _'Ohh betapa indahnya sosok kakaknya, Indra'_ Jari-jarinya merasakan sendiri tekstur lembut dari kulit putih itu. Tangannya bergerak dan menulusuri bagian lain dari kulit mulus antara wajah dan leher itu. Indra memiringkan wajahnya bersandar pada tangan Ashura yang menangkupnya. Binar di dalam mata besar itu seolah memanggil-manggil Ashura untuk suatu keinginan yang lebih jauh.

"Ashura..." dan kini bibir merah itu menyebut namanya, membuat hatinya berdesir.

" _Niisan..."_ tergerak begitu saja, Ashura menyambut bibir yang menyuarakan namanya itu dengan bibirnya. Merasakan tekstur lembut dari belah daging kenyal itu, getaran hatinya berdesir lebih kuat. Tangannya menjamah punggung telanjang di dekapannya, menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara ia mencium sang kakak dengan khusyuk- tangan lainnya mulai bergerak menelusuri pinggang sang kakak, turun kebawah dan mengusap pipi kenyal disana. Ia ingin merasakan tekstur kenyal itu secara penuh, hingga diremasnya sebelah pantat itu "Ahh~" Sang kakak mendesah melepaskan bibirnya dengan kepala terangkat.

Leher Indra yang putih tepat berada di depan Ashura. Dan Ashura tidak buang waktu untuk mencicipi hidangan, mengecup jakun Indra dan menyesap kulit pucat itu.

"Ahh~ Ashura~!"

...

Kedua mata coklat itu terbuka tiba-tiba, kemudian berkedip beberapa kali. Wajahnya memerah dengan beberapa butir keringat di pelipisnya.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu bangun dan menyibak selimutnya, hanya untuk memastikan benar-benar basah di bawah sana. Ia menepuk mukanya dan mendesah dengan keras. Pikirannya gagal paham, bagaimana bisa mimpi indah malah berubah menjadi mimpi erotis? Tidak apa-apa jika mimpi itu besama dengan perempuan. Tapi ini? Ashura merasa kotor karena bisa-bisanya dia menyeret kakaknya pada mimpi macam ini.

Pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya dan mencengkram kepalanya.

Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Baru beberapa hari saja ia pulang setelah menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengelana empat tahun- namun pikirannya sudah rusak. Mungkin ia harus bersemedi di bawah air terjun untuk dapat menjernihkan otaknya.

...

Lagi-lagi hari menjelang siang, suasana tampak damai di desa Ninshu, bahkan para murid dari Rikudou Sennin juga melakukan pekerjaan biasa seperti berladang, menimba air dan membersihkan rumah.

"Kemana Ashura?" Indra bertanya kepada pak tua pengurus rumah yang kini sedang menyapu di halaman. Pak tua itu menghentikan kegiatannya, dengan mata keriputnya yang sudah menciut, dia mengingat perkataan anak kedua dari Hagoromo itu pagi tadi. "Tuan Ashura bilang dia akan pergi ke hutan dan mungkin pulang petang." Jawabnya

"Memang apa yang dilakukannya di hutan sampai pulang petang?"

Si pak tua menatap dan menggeleng tidak tahu.

Ini sudah siang, sedangkan sudah dari kemarin Indra tidak melihat sosok adiknya itu padahal mereka serumah. Mereka bahkan melewatkan makan malam bersama tadi malam, walaupun itu dikarenakan Indra memiliki urusan. Indra pikir- paling tidak akan bertemu pagi hari ini, tapi sampai siang adiknya itu malah sibuk di hutan. 'Memang ada apa di hutan?'

Indra beranjak dan berniat menyusul dimana adiknya itu berada.

Sebenarnya tidak ada keperluan penting untuk segera mencari sosok adiknya sekarang, Indra hanya sekedar ingin menemuinya.

...

"Jamur ini juga sepertinya cukup baik." Memungut tanaman spora berwarna coklat, Ashura mengumpulkannya ke dalam wadah daun di dekapannya. Bukan berarti ia pergi ke hutan sengaja untuk mencari jamur, Ashura sedang berlatih dan melihat gerombolan jamur segar rasanya sayang untuk dilewatkan. Setelah lokasi itu bersih ia beranjak dan berniat pindah ke tempat lain.

Pepohonan besar disini cukup padat dan beberapa semak juga rimbun. Dari arah sungai seseorang muncul- refleks Ashura langsung memasang sikap waspada, bersembunyi di balik pohon besar dan menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya.

"Kakak. Kenapa dia ada di sini?" Tanyanya tidak lain pada dirinya sendiri. Harusnya ia lebih heran- kenapa dirinya harus bersembunyi dari kakaknya?! daripada heran kenapa Indra ada disini sementara ini adalah tempat umum.

Ashura bukanlah sedang marah atau apa.. sehingga tidak ingin bertemu dengan Indra saat ini. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah cekcok antar saudara, mengingat Ashura akan selalu mengalah untuk sang kakak.

Indra datang kesini mungkin karena sedang mencarinya. Tapi walaupun begitu Ashura tetap tidak ingin muncul. Sepanjang hidupnya yang pendek, ini pertama kalinya ia menghindar dari sang kakak. Dan memikirkan alasannya- pemuda itu bahkan gagal paham sendiri.

Bagaimana ya harus menjelaskan semua ini? Ashura tidak kuat... dan ia takut menjadi lemah syahwat... hanya mengintip di balik pohon untuk melihat Indra yang tengah mencarinya saja- sudah cukup membuat jantungnya berdetak aneh. Apalagi jika harus menatap wajah kakaknya itu dari dekat. Ia tidak ingin jantungnya lari maraton pergi meninggalkan tempatnya. Sebab itulah ia bersembunyi. Dan dengan pasti, lagi-lagi menyalahkan mimpinya.

 _'_ _Maafkan aku kak... aku tidak bisa menemuimu setidaknya untuk saat ini!'_ Ampun Ashura dengan rasa bersalah. Ketika melihat akhirnya Indra pergi menjauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi, akhirnya ia bisa menghela nafas.

...

"Wahh, kau membawa banyak _shitake_ nak Ashura."

"Iya bibi. Jamur itu terlihat enak jadi aku mengambil semua yang ada di hutan." Ashura menyerahkan jamur yang dikumpulkannya kepada bibi di samping rumah. Karena bibi ini yang biasa memasak untuk mereka, Ashura jamin masakannya cukup enak.

"Aku akan memasaknya bersama rebusan." Ujar si bibi, mulai beranjak mencuci jamur itu untuk makan malam.

Ashura mengangguk dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Mumpung masih sore ia bisa berkeliling desa dan menemui teman-teman lamanya.

"Ashura!"

"WOAHH ka-kak?" Ia berjingkat berlebihan ketika tiba-tiba kakaknya mendapatkannya. Hatinya berdegup kencang sama halnya ketika melihat hantu. Dengan segera ia memperbaiki sikapnya karena kakaknya kini menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa harus kaget seperti itu?" Indra mulai merasa jika sikap Ashura aneh. Apalagi mendadak bertingkah berlebihan padahal sikap adiknya itu termasuk kalem.

"Tidak. Tadi aku hanya melamun." Jawab Ashura sambil tersenyum, namun tidak melihat pada Indra.

"Tadi aku mencarimu di hutan. Kenapa kau tidak ada?"

"Emm aku memang berada di dalam hutan, tapi karena hutan sangat luas mungkin karena itu kakak tidak menemukanku." Alasannya. Sikap canggungnya mulai membuat Indra manatapnya cermat.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan di hutan?"

Ashura mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak ada. Hanya berlatih seperti biasa." Pemuda berambut pendek itu berharap pembicaraan ini segera berakhir. Sadar jika sikapnya saat ini sangat kikuk, dari dulu Ashura tidak pernah berbakat dalam berbohong, apalagi berakting.

"Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya aku harus mandi kak. Tubuhku terasa lengket setelah berlatih di hutan."

Baru saja Ashura akan melewati Indra, tiba-tiba kakaknya itu menangkap bahunya.

"Tunggu!" Berbalik selangkah menghadap lurus pada Ashura, Indra menatap adiknya dengan pandangan khas orang pintar yang sedang curiga. "Kenapa kau tidak menatapku?" Introgasinya kemudian.

Ashura mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia putuskan untuk berbalik menghadapinya, namun baru sebentar ia melihat wajah sang kakak ia mengalihkan matanya lagi. "Apa maksud kakak? Aku harus mandi sekarang sebelum airnya mendingin." Pemuda itu berusaha mencari alasan untuk kabur dari situasi ini. Ia merasa benar-benar payah. Melihat wajah Indra membuatnya teringat dengan mimpi itu. Dan sungguh ia tidak ingin menistai sang kakak lebih dari itu.

Indra mengernyit tidak puas. Sikap Ashura benar-benar aneh. Ada apa dengan adiknya itu?

"Sepertinya aku juga harus mandi." Ujar Indra kemudian.

"Kalau begitu kakak mandilah duluan. Aku nanti saja, baru teringat ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus."

Indra mengernyit mendengar perkataan Ashura. Sepertinya adiknya ini memang tengah berusaha menghindarinya. Tadi dia bilang harus segera mandi, namun tiba-tiba ada urusan ketika ia berniat bergabung. Terlebih sikap kikuk itu membuat perkataan Ashura seperti bualan di telinga Indra.

"Nanti saja setelah mandi kau mengurusnya. Keburu airnya dingin. Ayo!" Tanpa memperhatikan penolakan Ashura lagi, Indra menyeret adiknya itu segera menuju bilik.

"Tapi kak-"

Indra mencengkram tangan Ashura kuat ketika adiknya itu ingin menarik tangannya. Tidak ingin lagi mendengarkan bantahan. Sedikit banyak ia merasa kesal. Ia tidak suka jika adiknya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, terlebih ia tidak suka ketika Ashura menjauhinya.

...

Ashura benar-benar berakhir dengan Indra berdua di kamar mandi. Tidak seperti sebelumnya ketika mereka mandi bersama, hatinya baru saja terguncang oleh mimpi yang didapatkannya kemarin lusa. Ia pikir dengan menyibukkan diri berlatih keras di hutan, pikirannya akan segera lupa tentang mimpi itu. Namun ia harus membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok setelah mendapati mimpi itu terulang kembali tadi malam.

Ashura merasa depresi. Ia perlu waktu untuk menormalkan dirinya. Bahkan orang penyabar serta kalem seperti dirinya pun harus menguatkan jiwa dan raganya untuk menghadapi kenyataan, obyek yang sesungguhnya. Mimpi itu terus teringat dengan jelas. Sementara sang bintang mimpi berada disebelahnya, dalam keadaan yang sama seperti mimpinya; polos, telanjang dan mulus... ahh~ batin Ashura benar-benar tidak siap untuk ini!

"Kau sedang apa? Ayo cepat basuh badanmu!" Teguran kakaknya membuatnya berjengit.

"Haha iya.." Duduk di sebelah sang kakak dan mulai membasahi badannya, Ashura berusaha untuk fokus dengan air.

 _'_ _Air jernih.. baik untuk kulit. Membasuh badan dengan air bersih.. hingga semua kotoran tersapu oleh air. Keringat menghilang... badan pun bersih dan wangi. Syukur-syukur bisa menjadi mulus dan putih seperti kak Indra- Gahhhh!'_

Dengan seember penuh, Ashura menghantamkan air itu kepada mukanya sendiri. Walaupun perbuatannya membuat mata dan hidungnya menjadi perih.

Sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan? Rasanya Ashura ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri kelaut, agar bayang-bayang kekhawatiran itu pergi.

"Bisakah kau menggosok punggungku lebih dulu?" Disebelahnya, Indra kini memintanya sebuah bantuan.

" _Crap!_ " Situasi berbalik dengan cepat. Berusaha untuk menghindar itu memang mustahil, cepat atau lambat pemandangan itu pasti akan tertangkap juga di penglihatannya.

Indra menyerahkan sponnya kepada sang adik. "Lakukan dengan lembut!"

Ashura ingin menangis saat ini juga. Ia tidak yakin jika batinnya akan kuat. Ketika melihat punggung mulus itu, perutnya terasa tergelitik, namun ia menggeleng kuat-kuat untuk tetap jernih, berusaha fokus untuk menggosok. Bayangkan saja hal lain; seperti ia sedang mencuci guci porselin misalnya. Namun tekstur kenyal ini... tidak mungkin kulit lembut ini adalah sebuah guci. Pikiran Ashura buyar lagi.

Pemuda mulus bersurai panjang itu menikmati cara adiknya menggosok punggungnya. Indra tidak pernah mandi bersama orang lain kecuali Ashura, bertiga dengan ayahnya saja saat mereka sangat kecil dahulu. Sesekali ia ingin punggungnya di gosok dengan benar oleh seseorang. Merasa rambut panjangnya menghalangi, dengan sebelah tangan Indra mengesampingkan lebih rapi rambutnya ke depan, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih tertangkap oleh mata Ashura. "Gosok bagian ini juga!"

 _'_ _Makhluk sempurna ini!'_ Ashura tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus bersikap. Tangannya yang memegang spon mengusap pelan leher kakaknya itu, membersihkan kulit putih itu dengan kehati-hatian untuk tidak menggeseknya. Tubuh berharga ini terlalu indah untuk tergores walaupun hanya lapisan epidermisnya saja.

Setelah lehernya, tangannya beralih pada bahu lurus Indra. Ashura mulai menikmati acaranya menggosok dan menelusuri lekuk tubuh Indra. Punggung yang lebar dengan pinggang yang ramping..

Di tambah lagi wajah Indra yang cukup memikat- bahkan hanya dilihat dari samping, cukup untuk menghisap kesadaran total Ashura untuk hanya berfokus pada sosok itu.

"Tidakkah sudah cukup?" Tanya Indra, merasa jika adiknya terlalu lama menggosok punggungnya.

Ashura tersadar dan mengentikan kegiatannya. Sebelum kemudian ia merasakan ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang tidak beres, dan ketika ia melihat ke bawah- sebuah tenda sudah terbuat disana. _'Ahh sial!'_ secara refleks ia menekan handuknya dengan sebelah tangan.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Ini benar-benar situasi yang gawat. Ashura tidak lagi tertolong. Ia benar-benar telah berdosa dan patut dihukum kebiri.

"Aku pergi berendam sekarang." Ashura tidak ingin kakaknya melihat ini. Jadi ia harus bergegas ke dalam air untuk menyembunyikan tendanya.

Tapi kakaknya langsung menangkap tangannya. "Apa maksudmu berendam di air panas sebelum membasuh tubuhmu dengan benar?" Heran Indra. Pemuda jenius satu itu tidak suka jika ada yang keluar dari peraturan bahkan saat mandi sekalipun. Mereka harus bersih dahulu sebelum berendam di air panas yang dipakai bersama-sama, demi menjaga kehigienisan air panas.

"Duduklah! Biar ku gosok punggungmu!" perintahnya.

Ashura mati kutu. Sementara berdiri sambil menutupi tendanya, ia tidak bisa berbalik seperti ini. Bagaimana jika kakaknya memperhatikannya? Mana Indra tidak melepaskan pergelangan tangannya lagi.

Berjalan menyamping seperti kepiting, Ashura berusaha menghindari mata sang kakak dari tubuh bagian depannya. Ia pikir akhirnya akan berhasil mencapai tempat duduknya, sebelum terburu-buru tanpa melihat sabun di lantai, kakinya pun menginjak benda licin itu.

"Ashura!" Melihat adiknya tergelincir, secera reflek tangannya yang masih menahan pergelangan Ashura ia tarik dengan kuat. Hingga posisi limbung pemuda besar itu beralih ke arahnya.

Selembar handuk terbang lepas dari tempatnya.

Ashura menindih Indra.

Indra agak terkejut, ketika tubuh yang rupanya lebih besar dari perkiraannya itu memberikan tekanan pada tubuhnya. Oniksnya menatap muka meringis Ashura yang masih terpejam, sebelum kemudian mata coklat adiknya terbuka dan terbelalak menatapnya. "Ma-maaf kak!" Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa mili. Dan Indra menangkap semburat merah dari wajah di depannya. Nafasnya tertahan. Ia tidak ingat pernahkah mereka mendekatkan wajah sedekat ini sambil bertatapan intens? Yang pasti, dulu ia tidak pernah mendapatkan dadanya berdegup aneh seperti sekarang.

Mata hitam Indra menyedot pikiran Ashura beberapa saat. Sebelum mendapati tubuh bawahnya yang tertidih berkedut, buru-buru ia berusaha bangkit. "Ugh~!" Sialnya ia kembali terjatuh menimpa tubuh sang kakak.

Indra berkedip beberapa kali. Pemuda itu jelas dapat merasakan bagaimana tubuh adiknya menggencetnya, bagaimana daging berotot adiknya bersinggungan dengannya, wajah kepayahan adiknya, dan bagaimana mungkin ada suatu ganjalan yang hidup di bawah sana. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang panjang dan keras di paha kanannya dimana Ashura menindihnya. Ketika benda itu menggesek kulit pahanya, dan tiba-tiba berkedut kecil- wajah Indra mulai terbakar menyadarinya.

"Ashura kau-!"

Ashura membelalakkan matanya. Dengan cepat ia menarik kekuatannya untuk segera berdiri, dan berbalik setelah menjauh. "Maaf kak. Apa kakak terluka?" Tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran, namun pemuda itu sibuk menghadap juniornya tanpa sempat menoleh pada sang kakak.

Indra segera bangkit, dan tanpa bosa-basi ia menyentak bahu Ashura untuk menunjukan tubuh depannya. Secara refeks Ashura menggunakan kedua tangannya menutupi senjata siap tempurnya yang terekspos.

Melihat itu Onyks Indra membesar terkejut. Ia menutup mulutnya, namun setelah mendapatkan sebuah pikiran si sulung itu pun berdehem."Ehm- kenapa kau harus menyembunyikannya? Anak laki-laki 17 tahun wajar untuk mendapatkannya. Itu tandanya kau sehat." Ujarnya. Walau ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas melihat ereksi adiknya untuk pertama kali. Mana ukurannya termasuk 'WOW' jauh lebih besar dari miliknya lagi.

"Hahah..." Ashura tertawa kikuk. Ia tidak sanggup bilang tentang permasalahan yang sebenarnya dari pemuda 17 tahun ini. Sementara masalah ini timbul karena kakaknya sendiri.

"Cepat bereskan itu!" Perintah Indra berusaha tenang, sesekali onyksnya melirik pada kepala basoka yang masih ingin disembunyikan adiknya, sayangnya sebelah tangan saja tidak cukup untuk menutupinya.

"Aku akan mengurusnya di bilik sebelah."

"Untuk apa?" Baru saja Ashura pergi untuk mengurus masaahnya di ruang lain, tapi kakaknya itu menghentikannya. "Selesaikan saja disini!"

"Tapi aku tidak enak dengan kakak."

"Tidak apa. Bukannya kita saudara? Lagi pula kita sama-sama laki-laki."

Perkataan kakaknya memang benar. Sementara ini kamar mandi, bersama saudara sesama laki-lakinya harusnya masih cukup biasa jika ia.. harus.. masturbasi disini. Tapi karena Ashura terbangun karena melihat tubuh kakaknya, ritualnya akan terasa lebih _excited_ , itu bukan hal bagus, ia merasa pantas mati karena menistai kakaknya lebih jauh lagi.

Ashura mengangguk lalu menunjuk pojok ruangan. "Sementara aku disana.. sebaiknya kakak berendam." Saran Ashura.

"Aku akan melihatmu." Sahutnya berkebalikan dengan kalimat Ashura. Jantung Ashura hampir berhenti karena itu, ia manatap wajah kakaknya dengan mata lebar tidak percaya. "Aku heran.. kenapa kau tidak menatapku sama sekali tadi, sikapmu sungguh aneh Ashura." Ujar pemuda rambut panjang itu dengan wajah datar menyelidik. "karena kau tidak sopan berbicara pada kakakmu tanpa menatap padanya, sekarang kau harus beronani dengan menatap kakakmu ini Ashura!"

Seolah melihat ombak tsunami besar yang ingin menyembarnya, tubuh Ashura membeku. "Ta-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Duduk!"

Tatapan tegas kakaknya membuat Ashura langsung duduk berlutut di lantai kayu, layaknya anjing yang sedang dilatih. "sekarang mulailah memijat!"

Ashura meneguk air liurnya. Tangannya yang bergetar mulai menyentuh kemaluannya, menekan dan memijatnya pelan dan pelan.

Hati murninya yang masih tertinggal meratapi nasibnya. Kenapa bisa berbalik seperti ini?

Sementara kakaknya berdiri di depannya, menatapnya selayak seorang mandor yang angkuh, Ashura hanya dapat memainkan burungnya sambil menangis di dalam hati.

Indra menatap adiknya yang tengah onani di hadapannya. Tidak pernah ia membayangkan akan mendapati pemadangan ini dari saudaranya sendiri. Dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas aliran nafas di dadanya memberat. Darahnya berdesir, sementara melihat otot tubuh besar adiknya menegang ketika bekerja, kulit coklatnya yang berkilat karena air kini mungkin bercampur keringat, tangan berurat itu menggenggam kemaluannya sendiri, bergerak dengan pasti, memompa sesuatu untuk segera keluar dari sana dan tertuntaskan. Indra mulai merasa panas sendiri.

Ashura masih merasa aneh harus beronani di dapan sang kakak. Ia bahkan tidak melihat wajah sang kakak seperti yang diperintahkan. Rasa berdosa itu masih berada di kesadarannya, dan selebihnya rasa malulah yang membuatnya menghindari mata hitam itu.

Indra tiba-tiba menggeram "Aku memerintahkanmu untuk menatapku Ashura!" suaranya menggelegar, membuat jantung Ashura dag-dig-dug takut-takut.

Ashura menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara menatap sang kakak. Mata hitam itu benar-benar mengamatinya, memperhatikan kegiatan kotor yang ia lakukan, menekannya lebih dalam untuk mengeluarkan hasratnya. Penis Ashura berkedut dengan gembira ketika melihat wajah sang kakak. Tubuh menjulang di depannya, yang memiliki kulit putih dan lekuk sempurna... ohh betapa Ashura ingin menyentuhnya. Ia ingin menggesekkan penis tegangnya ke tubuh seksi kakaknya. Merasakan tekstur dagingnya dengan pusakanya sendiri dan menulusurinya hingga terlapisi precumnya.

"Ahh~!" Ashura mendesah gila ketika tiba-tiba kaki telanjang kakaknya menyentuh penisnya. Tubuh besarnya bergetar merasakan jari jempol dan jari telunjuk Indra menjepit kepala penisnya, lalu mengusap batangnya yang berkedut dengan telapak kaki itu. "Nnnh.. kakak!"

Indra meneguk air liurnya sendiri. Jari kakinya terasa lembab oleh cairan precum sang adik, dan ia juga merasa geli di telapaknya saat merasakan tekstur batang berurat itu sendiri. Tapi ia tidak dapat menghentikan aksinya. Melihat pemandangan erotis di depannya, ada dorongan ingin bergabung, dan setidaknya ia dapat membantu adiknya menuntaskan masalah itu lebih cepat. Di tekannya penis besar itu dan digosoknya lebih kuat kedalam selangkangan Ashura sehingga sang adik hanya dapat meringis tanpa perlawanan. Nafas Indra semakin memberat seiring semakin kerasnya desahan adiknya. Telapak kakinya terus memainkan batang keras Ashura, menekan dan mengosok-gosoknya.

Ashura merasa ia hampir gila. Apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya sehingga menindas selangkangannya seperti ini? Tapi ia tidak dapat mengelak jika ini sangat nikmat. "Owwh~! Ahh~ kak..." Tubuhnya bergetar sementara ia memegangi kaki sang kakak. Ashura merasa ia akan mulai ke puncak dengan kaki lembut bertenaga itu yang memanjakan selangkangannya. Ia mengejang dengan memeluk kaki putih bebas bulu Indra.

Ashura benar-benar datang dengan banyak karena sang kakak.

Kakinya lengket dan hangat, Indra mengusap cairan itu pada perut ber-abs Ashura. Sementara Ashura mendongak menatapnya dengan euforia masih tersisa di ekspresinya. Indra meneguk ludahnya lagi sambil berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Seolah baru saja sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kakak" Panggil Ashura.

"Hn?" Jawabnya singkat, masih memalingkan muka.

"Sepertinya punya kakak juga membuat tenda." Ucapan Ashura kemudian membuat Indra terbelalak untuk segera melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Dan benar, miliknya tengah ereksi sementara ia tidak menyadarinya.

Ikatan handuk di pinggang ramping itu terlihat longgar, Ashura meraihnya dan hanya dengan tarikan kecil kain itu merosot dari tubuh Indra.

"Ashura! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wajah Indra memanas ketika mendapati miliknya sendiri mengacung tegak ke arah wajah adiknya yang masih berlutut di bawahnya.

Melihat ereksi kakaknya, milik Ashura perlahan bangkit lagi. "Dan sepertinya... punyaku juga bangkit lagi."

"Bu-bukannya kau baru saja datang?" Jantung Indra berdetak kencang, entah kenapa ia deg-degan dengan situasi ambigu ini. Padahal tadinya ia pikir sudah cukup dengan meminjamkan kakinya sampai Ashura datang. Namun masalah ini menjadi lebih gawat lagi, ketika mereka sama-sama tegang.

Pikiran waras Ashura sudah pergi entah kemana. Ia sudah datang dengan bantuan telapak kaki kakaknya. Rasanya begitu nikmat, dan seolah tidak cukup hanya dengan sekali. Ditambah- sekarang sang kakak juga berada dalam keadaan yang sama, melihat temannya telah bangun, burung yang harusnya tertidur kembali malah bersorak. Tidak ada lagi rasa berdosa, ketika setan sudah menang banyak yang ada hanyalah nafsu. Dan tidak mungkin mereka akan melewatkan yang satu ini.

"Ayo kita selesaikan bersama-sama kak..." Bujuk Ashura, menarik tangan Indra untuk duduk bersamanya.

Indra sendiri yang menyuruh Ashura untuk menyelesaikan disini karena mereka sesama laki-laki. Jadi ia tidak dapat menolak untuk menyelesaikan miliknya di tempat lain. Entah kenapa menyangkut ereksinya ini membuatnya malu, dan mengingat apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya kepada Ashura tadi.. Indra tidak ingin Ashura membalasnya.

"Kak Indra..." Panggilan Ashura di dekat telinganya membuat tubuh Indra menggigil.

Ashura tidak lagi dapat menahan dirinya untuk menyentuh tubuh yang dari tadi ia inginkan. Perasaan haus itu menggerogotinya. Tangan besarnnya memegang bahu Indra, wajah cantik beralis lucu yang masih ragu itu menatap kepadanya dengan bersemu.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Nafas Indra seolah terhenti beberapa detik. Wajah _manly_ Ashura semakin dekat padanya, dan berikutnya ia merasa bibirnya hangat. Bibir Ashura bergerak dengan pelan, gerakan kecil itu seolah mengirimkan desiran ke arah dadanya. Indra memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu lagi. Ia belum pernah menyentuh orang lain, dan disentuh orang lain. Tapi semua itu tidak masalah jika itu Ashura. Setan di dalam hatinya juga menginginkan ini. Menuntut untuk saling berdekatan dan bersentuhan.

Ashura begitu khusyuk menikmati rasa bibir dari sang kakak. Ini seperti bukan pertama kali ia merasakannya. Tekstur lembut itu nyata dan agaknya begitu manis, ia ingin merasakannya dengan lidahnya, hingga masuk ke dalam mulut sang kakak, indra perasa Indra lumer dengan air liur manis yang memenuhi rongga tersebut.

"Umm~" Indra mendekat pada Ashura, sementara tangan Ashura meraih pinggangnya dan mendekapnya.

Dua insan itu terlena dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Tidak mengindahkan jika mereka saudara dan sama-sama laki-laki. Bertelanjang di kamar mandi dan saling mencumbu.

Ciuman mereka terpisah dengan benang saliva yang menghubungkan kedua bibir mereka. Ashura menangkup wajah Indra. Tatapannya begitu dalam dan begitu mendamba, melihat wajah kakaknya yang memerah dengan tatapan yang tidak jauh berbeda seperti dirinya, semua aturan yang sebelumnya ada runtuh begitu saja. _'Ia kakakku. Tapi kenapa ia begitu cantik? Kenapa aku begitu ingin menyentuhnya? Aku tidak tahu lagi... Kamisama... jika engkau membenci ini, cobalah hentikan sekarang juga!'_

"Sekarang kau tidak lagi mengalihkan pandanganmu Ashura?" Tanya Indra setengah berbisik. Ia benar tidak suka dengan sikap Ashura yang aneh tadi. Apapun yang tengah disembunyikannya, Indra merasa tidak benar jika Ashura harus menghindarinya. Sebagai saudara, jika ada masalah sekecil apapun itu mereka harus segera membicarakannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat kakak, karena aku tidak mungkin bisa menahan lagi untuk melakukan ini padamu kak.." Ashura mengecup kembali bibirnya. Sementara Indra menatap Ashura dengan mata besarnya setelah apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. "Tolong izinkan aku menyentuhmu kak..." Berikutnya kecupan demi kecupan Ashura layangkan pada pipi, dagu kemudian leher Indra.

"Ahh~" Indra tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan hubungan persaudaraan mereka. Pemuda elok itu tidak melawan ketika sang adik mencumbu tubuhnya dan menekannya lebih dalam satu sama lain. Ia merinding ketika tangan besar itu mengusap perut dan punggungnya, dan bibir di kulitnya itu- menyesapnya dalam... membuatnya melenguh.

"Jadi itu alasannya?" Ujar Indra tiba-tiba. Ashura tetap tidak menarik dirinya dan sibuk menciumi dadanya. Pikiran sehat adiknya itu benar-benar menggelap tergentikan dengan betapa berhasratnya ia menginginkan sang kakak. "Haha- kau benar-benar menginginkan ini Ashura? Mencumbu kakakmu?" Indra merasa lucu menyadari Ashura tidak berani menatapnya- karena adiknya itu tidak tahan melihatnya. Apa dia kakak yang buruk membuat adiknya menjadi seperti ini?

Ashura tidak mengindahkan ucapan tersebut. Ia mendorong kakaknya ke lantai dan menciumi perut putih sang kakak. Mengendus tubuh sempurna itu layaknya anjing di musim kawin.

Mendapati Ashura mengabaikannya Indra meraih kepala berambut pendek itu dan menjambaknya. Ashura terpaksa mendongak menatap sang kakak. "Aku-" Dengan tatapan mata yang sudah ditutupi nafsu, Ashura tidak mungkin akan melewatkan hidangan yang ada dihadapannya. Terutama kakaknya itu terlihat tidak sedang melakukan penolakan terhadapnya. Jika seperti ini bagaimana Ashura dapat mundur. Apalagi penisnya terus berkedut, menyorakinya untuk terus maju. "Aku benar-banar menginginkan kakak." Ujarnya hopeless. Ashura benar-benar tidak berdaya, terpenjara di dalam pesona sang kakak yang membuat nafsunya terus meningkat. Ia merasa bergitu haus ingin mencumbu kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Seluruh tubuh Indra langsung memanas. Perutnya melilit sementara ia dapat merasakan kesemutan kecil di telapak kakinya. Pandangan hopeless Ashura kepadanya membuat nuraninya meleleh, hatinya memanggil-manggil jika ia suka untuk melanjutkan ini. "Aku- juga menginginkanmu, Ashura." Balasnya tanpa berpikir lagi.

Mata Ashura terbuka lebih lebar tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Bibirnya terbentang lebar dan bertanya dengan gembira. "Kakak serius?"

Indra mengangguk sambil menatap arah lain dengan pipi memerah. Anak sulung dari Hagoromo itu tidak menyangka akan ada suatu hari ia mengucapkan kalimat tabu, sementara ia membuat adiknya yang merupakan anak baik-baik itu berbalik menjadi orang mesum, ia ingin dicumbu sekarang juga.

"Anh~!" Indra tersentak kaget ketika tanpa permisi lagi Ashura menyesap dadanya. Adiknya itu terlihat begitu bersemangat, mencumbunya lebih intens seolah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Tangan besar itu tampak begitu kuat memeluknya, Indra tidak berniat melepaskan diri dari sang adik yang sedang berada disisi dirinya yang lain.

Ashura suka.. mendengarkan desahan dari sang kakak. Suaranya menjadi lengkingan tinggi ketika dengan sengaja ia mengigit _nip_ _p_ _le_ nya kecil, tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam untuk mencubit yang satunya gemas. Mencoba mendapatkan lebih banyak suara Indra memanjakan telinganya.

Indra menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Pemuda berambu panjang itu tidak menyangka jika biji dadanya akan sesensitif ini ketika disentuh. Atau mungkin hanya mulut Ashura saja yang telalu lihai memainkannya. Ia mulai mengiginkan lebih dan lebih.

"Uhh- sentuh ju-ga... penisku- Ashura!" Pintanya dengan suara bergetar. Pemuda rupawan itu cukup menyukai permainan adiknya. Tapi disana penisnya juga berkedut ingin dimanjakan.

Ashura menyeringai di atas kulit Indra. Tangan kanan meraih kemaluan sang kakak yang tengah keras dan berkedut saat digenggamannya. "Sabar kak..! aku ingin bermain dengan pelan."

Indra mengerang. Ia tidak ingin bermain lebih pelan lagi sekarang. Ashura sudah memberikan banyak _f_ _ore_ _play_ kepadanya, dan ia ingin segera dibawa kepuncak sehingga hasratnya terselesaikan.

Sementara hanya memijat pelan penis Indra, Ashura menjilati perut sang kakak. Masih belum puas ia menelusuri tubuh sempurna itu dengan bibirnya. "Hahh..." Rasanya Ashura tidak akan pernah puas.

"Pijat lebih kuat Ashura..!" Pinta Indra tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin mengocoknya sendiri jika Ashura terlalu lambat, tapi adiknya itu menghalau tangannya.

Ashura memegang penis Indra, memposisikannya tepat di depan wajahnya, sementara menatap wajah sang kakak yang menutut meminta lebih- iapun menyeringai."Tenang! Aku akan membuat kakak lebih enak dari ini."

"Uhh.." Indra mengernyit ketika Ashura memperlihatkan gerakan seduktif, menjilat pelan kepala merah penisnya. Mata coklat itu terus menatapnya sementara mengelus batang kerasnya dengan pipinya, mengendusnya lalu menciumnya dari pangkal keujung. "Nnh..." Indra bisa gila melihat tingkah adiknya itu, wajahnya yang tampan benar-benar erotis menggodanya, dan ia hanya dapat menggigit bibirnya menahan nafas di setiap perubahan sentuhan itu.

"Boleh aku memakan penismu kak?" Tanya Ashura. Masih dengan penis Indra digenggamannya, menatap mata sang kakak yang sudah dipenuhi nafsu. Indra pun mengangguk tanpa suara, menatap lurus seolah menunggu aksi dari sang adik.

Ashura menjepit kepala penis indra dengan bibirnya, "Mmmh..." kemudian mendorongnya dengan pelan hingga dapat merasakan batang panjang itu di langit-langit mulutnya. Indra merasa kehangatan menelungkupinya. Pahanya bergetar ketika ia merasakan lidah Ashura menggelitiki batangnya, membelit, kemudian menghisap penisnya sambil menariknya lepas.

"Enak kan~?" Ashura menyengir kepadanya. Dan Indra pasti akan menggeplak kepala itu jika ia tidak sedang lemas dengan permainan sang adik. Tidak habis pikir- atau apa ia salah menilai adiknya selama ini. Adiknya yang penurut dan kalem itu... rupanya bisa menggodanya seperti ini hingga ia merasa meleleh. "Berhenti menyengir sementara memakan penisku bodoh!" Ucapnya kasar, mumpung dapat kembali menemukan kalimatnya.

Ashura tersenyum maklum sementara memijat penis itu lagi lalu memasukannya kedalam mulutnya. "Nnnff..." Indra melenguh. Ia tidak ingin lagi adiknya berhenti dan tiba-tiba mananyakan pertanyaan aneh. Dijambaknya rambut pendek itu dan ia menekannya setiap Ashura memajukan kepalanya, mengeluar masukkan penis Indra di dalam mulutnya. "Ahhh... hisap lebih kuat Ashura!" Tidak dapat berpikir lagi. Kenapa mereka bisa melakukan hal ini? dan kenapa Ashura begitu ahli mem- _blowjob_ penisnya. Mulut yang hampir tidak pernah berkata kasar itu kini tengah dijejali oleh kemaluannya. Membuat Indra hampir gila menyadari jika yang memanjakannya adalah adik kandungnya sendiri. "Ahh..nnnh..aku- hampir- sampai!"

Ashura menyingkirkan tangan Indra dari kepalanya, dan tiba-tiba menarik diri. "Uhh~!" Sementara dengan tubuh yang sudah menegang Indra mengerang kecewa, ketika ia tidak jadi keluar dan dorongan itu kembali masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Ba- _baka!_ Kenapa kau berhenti?" Protesnya frustasi. Padahal baru saja ia akan tuntas.

"Tidak secepat itu kak. Aku ingin kita keluar bersama. Bagaimana kalau kita pindah tempat?"

 _'_ _Pindah tempat? Disaat seperti ini?'_ Indra tidak mengerti jalan pikiran adiknya itu.

Si bungsu dengan badan bongsor itu tiba-tiba berdiri lalu menjemput tubuhnya. "Hey! Tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Indra bingung ketika Ashura mengangkat tubuhnya ala pengantin. Tubuh Ashura yang kuat, membuatnya merasa ringan seperti wanita, sementara wajah itu tersenyum _charming_. "Sesekali aku ingin membawamu seperti ini kak. Tidak apa kan?" Wajah Indra lagi-lagi memanas. Tidak pernah ada yang memperlakukannya seperti ini sebelumnya, belum ada orang yang berani menyentuhnya, dan belum ada orang yang berani menggodanya, dan Indra pikir tidak akan pernah ada- termasuk adiknya sendiri. Tapi kenyataan tidak sesuai bayangannya, terlebih ia sendiri yang telah mengizinkan Ashura.

Ashura membawa tubuh sang kakak ala _bridal style_ ke dalam bak mandi, setelah mencapai air hangat ia duduk bersandar dengan kakaknya itu dipangkuannya.

Indra menatap uap air disekitarnya. "Hahh.. airnya benar-benar akan terkontaminasi." Ujarnya, berusaha mengabaikan penis tegang Ashura diantar bokongnya.

Ashura mengecup pundak sang kakak. "Kenapa disaat seperti ini masih memikirkan hal sepele itu kak?"

Indra ingin menggeplak kepala Ashura. Bagaimana adiknya itu sama sekali tidak berpikir? Dulu bocah itu memang bodoh, tapi hanya pada pelajaran dan buku-buku, bukannya lemah paham pada perkataannya! Padahal dulu Ashura akan selalu menedengarkan setiap kalimatnya dengan baik mengangguk patuh. Kemanakah sosok adik yang patuh itu dulu? semetara saat ini pemuda yang mendekapnya tengah dengan jahil mengerakkan tangan meraba-raba tubuhnya.

"Nnnh..." Ashura meijat-mijat kedua dadanya seolah dia adalah wanita. Lidah itu menjilat ceruk lehernya dan terus memanjakan tubuh Indra.

Indra menoleh kesamping dan langsung disambut Ashura dengan meraup bibirnya. Mereka berciuman intens dalam posisi itu.

Sebelah tangan Ashura turun mengusap penis Indra sebentar dan melepasnya seolah tidak berminat, Indra pikir adiknya itu akan memijitnya, tapi rupanya malah menyelinap ke dalam celah bokongnya dan mengusap anusnya sebelum memaksakan jari tengahnya masuk.

Indra berjengit, dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Mahh! Bagian mana yang kau sentuh?!" Protesnya.

Ashura tersenyum seolah ia adalah bocah tanpa dosa. "Aku ingin mempersiapkan kakak dengan benar. Bagaimana jika kakak menungging sebentar?!"

"Kau-"

"Aku yakin kakak akan menyukainya."

Ashura menuntun kakaknya itu berdiri memegang pinggiran bak. Indra tidak pernah kalah argumen dengan adiknya, tapi entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan aura dominan adiknya menguar saat ini, menguatkan kalimatnya hingga ia tidak sadar menurut begitu saja. Sedikitnya juga ia penasaran dengan apa yang coba dilakukan sang adik, ketika ia merasakan bokongnya di remas dan ditarik terpisah, "Nnh!" sebelum kemudian sesuatu yang lunak terasa menggelitiki mulut anusnya.

Bagian ini juga tidak mungkin Ashura lewatkan, ia ingin merasakan seluruh bagian dari tubuh sempurna ini, termasuk isi di dalam bagian bawahnya. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak merasakan jijik, tubuh sang kakak selalu wangi dihidungnya dan bersih untuk indra pengecapnya. Lidahnya dengan semangat menggali lubang kecil itu, menggelitik kerutannya, memisahkan kedua pipinya dengan tangannnya agar bisa meraih lebih dalam.

"Mmmph~!" Indra mengigit lengannya yang menyangga kepalanya di pinggir bak, sementara menungging dengan tubuh bergetar tiap kali ia merasa geli dan juga enak. Adiknya benar-bernar gila! Dia menjilat lubang pembuangannya seolah itu adalah sarang madu. Indra tidak tahu lagi apa, yang pasti dia menikmatinya juga. Ini pengalaman pertamanya disentuh disebelah situ, dan rasanya sangat enak lebih dari ketika tubuhnya dipijat ketika spa.

Anus itu berkedut-kedut ketika tangannya tidak lagi menariknya ke kedua sisi, namun lubang itu akan tebuka jika ia merenggangkannya lagi. Kepala Indra menoleh hanya untuk mendapati adiknya tengah mempersiapkan penisnya di depan anusnya.

"Aku masuk kak!" Pamitnya, kemudian langsung mendorong kepala penisnya melewati pintu anus sang kakak.

"Agh- Ashura! Ugh.." Indra memekik ketika rasa perih menyerang tubuh bawahnya. Penis besar Ashura benar-benar tidak sabar ingin masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia mendorong secara perlahan namun pasti, melonggarkan otot-otot anus Indra hingga sang empuh menggigil dalam kepedihan.

"Kak Indra. Kau tak apa?"

"Kau- adik bodoh! Ini perih..." Ringis Indra, sekali lagi ingin menggeplak kepala sang adik, karena menjejali lubang kecilnya dengan penis sebesar itu.

"Sshh... tapi ini nikmat sekali kak. Anus kakak benar-benar mencengkram penisku." Sementara sang kakak kesakitan sang adik malah keenakan. Walaupun rasanya agak ngilu karena Indra menjepit adiknya keterlaluan, segera ia beradaptasi dan menarik adiknya pelan.

"Ann..." Indra harus menahan rasa perih ketika anusnya tergesek. Namun melihat betapa adiknya itu keenakan, tidak apa-apalah sesekali sebagai kakak dia menderita. "AHH!" Mata hitamnya terbelalak ketika tiba-tiba Ashura menyodoknya, dan sesuatu yang tertumbuk di dalam sana membawa sengatan rasa nikmat hingga kepalanya berkedut pusing.

Ashura menarik penisnya dan memasukannya lagi lebih lambat, hanya untuk memastikan titik itu berada disana. Dan benar- Indra melenguh dengan pelan dan melenguh lagi ketika ia memasukkan penisnya lagi dan lagi.

Ashura bersemangat menyodok anus sang kakak dengan lebih keras, seolah bangga ia menemukan prostat sang kakak dalam sekali coba. Desahan kesakitan itu pun langsung berubah menjadi desahan kenikmatan. "Ahh Ashura... anh~ a h." Suara kakaknya yang memanggil namanya dalam kenikmatan seolah menjadi lagu pengiring perjalanan mereka mencapai surga.

"Aww- nnh~! Pelan!" Indra sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. Jelas sadar mereka adalah saudara sekandung, dan lagi sama-sama laki-laki. Mungkin Tuhan akan mengutuk mereka. Tapi Indra bukanlah orang yang patuh dengan Tuhan sehingga tidak keberatan menantang Tuhan untuk membela diri. Ini terlalu enak. Ia manusia biasa... yang tidak bisa menolak kenikmatan dari seks. Terutama bersama dengan orang yang paling disayanginya sedunia.

"Ahh kakak." Ashura memeluk tubuh Indra yang tengah membungkuk sementara terus menyodok.

"Mmph! Hahh..hnn~!" Dengan kening di atas lengan, wajah Indra telah merah sempurna sementara menghadap uap di bawahnya. Menikmati sodokan demi sodokan yang menumbuk prostatnya lagi dan lagi.

Ashura menarik tubuhnya, pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya dengan penis tertancap di lubang sang kakak. "Ahhh~!" Indra dapat merasakan penis itu masuk lebih dalam ketika ia duduk. Ashura mengangkat kedua kakinya sehingga ia bersandar pada dada bidang di belakangnya, dan lalu Ashura kembali bergerak, menciptakan ombak di dalam bak air hangat tempat mereka berendam.

"Ahh... ahh!" Indra mendongak ketika lubangnya kembali di gesek dengan mesra oleh penis Ashura. Melihat wajah erotis sang kakak di bahunya, Ashura pun tidak membuang waktu untuk memasukkan lidak ke dalam mulut terbuka itu. Tangannya meraih penis tegang Indra dan mulai mengurutnya. Mereka sudah cukup dekat ke puncak surga. Ia akan memastikan kakaknya benar-benar datang dengan banyak.

"Mmph~ nnh..." Mata Indra yang terpejam mengernyit. Penis dan prostatnya sedang dimanjakan secara bersamaan. Ia dapat merasakan perutnya semakin melilit, mengirimkan sinyal kepada batanganya yang terus dipompa tangan sang adik.

"A'ak~! AS-hurAAA." Teriak Indra ketika melihat puncak surga. Tubuhnya mengejan dan cairan putih keluar bergabung dengan air hangat tempat mereka berendam. Sementara seluruh otot Indra menegang, anusnya menjepit penis Ashura di dalamnya, menghisapnya kuat seolah menuntut untuk segera meledak juga.

"Kakak..." Ashura memeluk tubuh Indra dengan erat. Ia tidak dapat melawan betapa nikmat anus kakaknya menghisapnya. Hingga cairannya menyembur keluar di dalam tubuh sang kakak, lagi dan lagi, hingga tubuh mereka berdua berhenti bergetar.

"Hahh... hahhh.." Tubuh Indra terkulai di atas tubuh Ashura. Mengambil nafas panjang setelah kegiatan berat yang baru saja dilaluinya. Di belakangnya- Ashura tidak jauh beda. Indra merasakan penis adiknya itu kembali lembek dan akhirnya keluar sendiri dari lubang senggamanya.

Indra turun dari pangkuan sang adik dan duduk di sebelahnya. Menikmati kehangatan air yang masih tersisa, tanpa mengindahkan lagi jika air itu sudah terkontaminasi dengan sperma mereka. Indra menoleh kepada Ashura, tapi adiknya itu tampak merenung dengan wajah yang tidak dapat ditebak.

"Maaf kak. Aku benar-benar melakukan hal buruk kepadamu." Ujar Ashura. Setelah selesai dengan nafsunya, kini perasaan berdosa datang menggerogotinya. Manusia memang sering khilaf, dan penyesalan selalu sulit untuk dihindari.

Indra mengangkat tangannya dan menggeplak kepala yang menunduk jelek itu. "Jangan meminta maaf seolah kau baru saja memperkosaku. Kau melukai harga diriku jika seperti ini." Ujar pemuda berambut panjang itu. Indra masih ingat jika ia tidak menolak Ashura dan mengizinkannya begitu saja menyentuhnya. Jika sudah terjadi- ya sudah... toh mereka menikmatinya bersama-sama. Terkena azab juga nantinya bersama-sama. Tidak ada gunanya untuk memikirkan sebab dan akibat.

"Maaf kak..." Ashura menatap kakaknya sebentar sebelum menunduk lagi. "Tapi sepertinya aku telah gagal menjadi manusia." Gumamnya.

Indra mengernyit tidak mengerti. Ia juga geram kenapa adiknya itu malah murung setelah mereka bersetubuh. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku-" Ashura menggigit bibirnya ketika memikirkan dadanya yang melilit. Ia telah menyadari sebab ini semua, alasan kenapa ia sangat ingin menyentuh sang kakak, dan kenapa semua perasaannya menguap ketika melihat wajah sang kakak. Itu sama sekali berbeda dengan perasaan seorang adik yang mengagumi kakaknya, itu lebih kuat jauh dari itu. Bisa dibilang ini sudah berlebihan. "Aku kotor... karena tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini." Ashura memutuskan untuk berkata jujur pada Indra bahwa dia. "aku mencintai kakak kandungku sendiri."

Berikutnya onyzk Indra terbelalak dengan lebarnya. Perkataaan itu sangat jelas di telinganya, membuat dadanya mengetat dengan detakan keras, perutnya juga ikut melilit. Tangannya terjulur kepada kepala yang menunduk itu, Indra menyentuh pipi Ashura, tapi terlihat masih tidak ingin menatapnya.

"Hei..!"

Ashura menatap wajah sang kakak ketika tangan itu tidak membiarkannya terus menunduk. Mata coklatnya melihat wajah memerah sang kakak yang menatap canggung tapi lembut kepadanya. "Kau tahu... menurutku itu bukan perasaan yang salah. Kita memang bersaudara. Tapi- itu tidak membatasi kita untuk merasakan perasaan yang lebih." Ujar Indra. Ia tidak mengada-ada. Itu memang opininya yang sesungguhnya.

Tangan Ashura menangkup tangan Indra di pipinya. "Jadi apakah boleh aku terus mencintaimu?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa yang bisa melarangmu jika aku saja mengizinkannya."

"Kak Indra~" Berikutnya Ashura memeluk kakak kandungnya itu dengan haru. Ia merasa terbebaskan dan senang karena kakaknya tidak menolak perasaannya. Apapun yang dirasakannya hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang salah. Yeah.. mungkin saja nafsu dan pikiran bejatnya yang salah. Dan Ashura tidak keberatan dikutuk karena mencintai kakak kandungnya sendiri. Perasaannya murni untuk ini.

"Kakak... aku benar-benar mencintaimu kak. Walaupun dewa marah dan mengutuk ku menjadi kodok pun aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Indra tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Ashura. _'Aku juga mencintaimu'_ Ucapnya dalam hati sambil menepuk punggung lebar itu.

Biarkan mereka hidup dalam ekstensi mereka sendiri, tanpa melibatkan hubungan darah maupun gender disini.

(?)

...

..

.


End file.
